Maybe, Someday
by awesomepirate
Summary: Tally Youngblood and Jace Wayland, along with many other characters are included. Dont have a set direction for this fic, so summary is a WIP.
1. Tally Youngblood

**Author's note (AN): Hey guys. Thanks for being interested in reading my sub standard fanfiction based on the wonderful Uglies series, and a small twist with a few other stories as well. Disclaimers will come and go as I switch character/stories. But little to nothing belongs to me (except the writing! :D).**

**xo Jynx.**

**

* * *

  
**

Tally's world is intense. She brushes her fingers through her hair and leaps out the door.

_This is me, _she thinks absently, pulling her dark green hover board from her bag. Stepping onto it, she zips off into the cool winter air. _They call us uglies._

_ A long time ago, everyone was beautiful. We were equals. But something changed. It's like a whole new era now. People are ugly by their ag. e, no matter how beautiful they truly are. Sweet sixteen, new face. You're what they call a pretty. _

_ And pretties have everything._

Tally Youngblood shoots through the air, weaving in and out of the scraggly trees' grasp. She had no friends to board with anymore, but that was just fine. She still had her best friend, Jace. (**AN: Ooooohh. Jace from the Mortal Instruments series??? :D /disclaimer.**). Jace will always be everything she'd ever need. She was sure of that.

She tightens her grip on the front of the board. _Just a little closer, _she thinks grimly.

She heads straight toward the only building in the town where you could miss at first glance. The tiniest, most obscure building around, and Tally heads straight to the main door.

She bangs on it loudly. A small _squawk_ comes from the wall beside her, and she glances at it, eying the intercom expectantly.

"Aye, Tally. Come on up. Please be nicer to my door," came the voice at one, Jace's voice nearly making her sink to her knees with relief. _He's so gentle with me, _she thought. _Just the way he speaks to me, too.. Like I'm fragile. Or childish._

She pushes the small chain link door to the side, and walks up the business-like staircase that follows. As she reaches his door, she hears loud music and can smell alcohol immediately. _What the hell?_ she thinks in disbelief. _Jace hates alcohol._

She fights open the door and kicks away the dirty laundry. She wishes he would clean up, but she looks around and spots him on his futon, xbox controller in hand.

She walks up.

"Hey," he says, and pauses the game to turn and look at her.

"Umm.." she stumbles, then regains her voice. "Why does this place reek of alcohol?"

He grins and unpauses his game and turns away.

"Ask Josh."

"Oh. Where's he at? I didn't see him."

"Bathtub. Want anything to eat?"

"No, thanks." She frowns. She hates when he lets Josh crash here. Josh is such a crap friend, it's unreal that Jace has the spine to let him stay.

But that's Jace.

She watches him for a moment with calculating eyes, then stalks off to rouse Josh.

When Tally reaches the bathroom, she nearly gags at the smell of decay. She follows the smell into the bathroom, and hears a loud _thump_ and then everything goes black.

Darkness.


	2. Premonition

Stars explode behind Tally's dark eyelids.

_What's happening?_ she thinks wildly.

Suddenly, a picture forms in her mind: a clear, solid picture. She's in a car, and everything is happening fast. One thing Tally is certain, though, is that she is not Tally Youngblood right now. She is someone else; she can feel that much. _But who?_ she wonders idly, watching the world move with devastating slowness toward the headlights of the blue Cavalier in the opposite lane.

Instinct kicks in, and she finds herself pressing on the break slowly, pumping it as she was told to do in school when weather was rough. Her foot pumps steadily, and she tries to put together what is happening. First, that she was in Jace's bedroom, and now she is clearly not. Second, is that she is not in her own body, and she's not quite sure on how to put an identity to the stranger. Only that she is female, like herself. Third, is that she has no idea how to get back.

The car skids hopefully into the current lane, and then the impact hits.

**_OH! _s**he screams in an agonized voice, and then she hears him.

"Tally?" Jace asks worriedly.

The world comes in to focus, and Tally's eyes widen doubtfully. Had that just happened?

"I'm fine," she answers Jace smoothly, her chin raising a fraction in confirmation.

He looks at her a moment longer, then shrugs it off and plays his game.

"Josh.. Where's Josh?" she breaks off suddenly, terrified. "The bathroom! What happened in there? There was blood everywhere, and then there was a wreck, and-"

"Whoa, back up." He stands lithely from his recliner, and is in front of me an instant later. "Blood? In my bathroom? Better not be," he growls, giving me a wink.

_He doesn't believe me._

He grabs her by the wrist and starts stalking off toward the bathroom and she huddles close behind.

_Had I imagined it?_

Had she? Jace pushes the door open and steps back so she can see.


End file.
